


Quiet Night

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin returns home two days early and finds Arthur sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 23rd August 2011. Edited.

Merlin opens the door to their flat as quietly as possible. He sneaks into the bedroom, shedding clothes as he goes. He can't wait to slide next to Arthur who has no idea about his arrival as he was supposed to be away for two more days.

The moonlight is illuminating Arthur's sleeping form. Merlin pauses to take the image in. His eyes skim over Arthur's tousled hair, over his torso partially covered by the blanket, to the bare foot sticking from under it.

He climbs onto the bed, smiling. Arthur shifts and tightens his hold on whatever he's holding to his chest. Merlin's natural curiosity makes him lean over Arthur's sleeping form and push the blanket aside.

His eyes fall on the plush bunny squeezed in Arthur's tight embrace. Merlin's plush bunny.

Merlin smiles wider, and he can't resist the urge to push a strand of hair from Arthur's forehead. Arthur wriggles a bit, presses his nose to the bunny's head.

Merlin spoons Arthur from behind, his left hand resting on Arthur's hip. He nuzzles his face into Arthur's nape. Arthur hums contentedly before he realizes he isn't alone in the bed any more.

“Merlin?” he murmurs, voice husky from sleep.

“Expected someone else?” Merlin asks.

“You're home early,” Arthur says.

“My last lecture was moved from Friday to today, and there was nothing holding me there after,” Merlin says.

“I'm glad there wasn't,” Arthur says, moving his hand to link his fingers with Merlin's, the other still holding the plush toy.

“What's with the bunny?” Merlin asks.

“I missed you,” Arthur admits.

“I love you,” Merlin murmurs and wraps himself around Arthur, pressing a kiss behind his ear.

Arthur turns around and pulls Merlin close. They fall asleep with the plushy trapped between their bodies, contentment in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
